Droop detectors are circuits incorporated within computer processor integrated circuit chips to detect voltage spikes caused by changes in current or di/dt events. Droop detectors are used to measure integrity of power distribution systems or to correlate errors to droop events.
Conventional droop detectors do not provide adequate voltage resolution, are not sufficiently compact to be implemented adjacent to voltage nodes to be monitored or in sufficient quantity within an integrated circuit, and/or do not provide outputs in a format that are readily useful to evaluation systems.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.